


dangerous allies

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Revenge (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Klaus are allies. Nothing more. || Set after "Commitment" and while Klaus and Stefan are running off into the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dangerous allies

Emily calls him after the proposal. As always, Klaus sounds amused to hear her. He chuckles.

"How is my favorite little sociopath doing?" he asks. And she grins at the easy way he says it. At him.

"Not as well as I'd hoped, but better. Stronger. Much stronger than the last time we spoke," she tells him.

He says, "I could make you a thousand times stronger. You only have to say the word."

She shakes her head. No. She's not at a point where that's even an option. She'll never be at that point No matter what Victoria says or does, Emily can't go that far. She doesn't need an eternity. She just needs the few months of this engagement. If she gets that, then she brings down Victoria, and then she can die happy. She can live happy.

"I'm never going to say it, Nik."

"I know. You're all about your mission - your endless quest for vengeance. I've told you how I feel about that. Much too lengthy of a process. I'd simply walk up to Victoria and snap her pretty little aging neck in two."

"We aren't all bloodthirsty vampires, Nik."

He chuckles. Adds, "Didn't you hear? I'm not a vampire anymore. Full blown hybrid. I can turn into a wolf and everything. Though, I doubt hearing that I've achieved my life long goal is what you had in mind. What do you need, love?"

Emily hesitates. This is the moment of truth. Is she stooping this low? Has she truly gone so far that the only option is to ask for Klaus's help? She glances over towards the beach house. She can't exactly see her bedroom upstairs, but she knows it's there. Knows Daniel's there. This is for Daniel. For his own good.

"I need you to compel Daniel. Nothing too major. Just keep him from asking me too many questions, make sure he never says anything about my absences to Victoria or the police, and… tell him that no matter what anyone says or does he can't call off the engagement or the wedding. Only I can."

There's a heavy silence after she's done speaking. One where she thinks about everything she's said and Klaus seems to allow her to. It's one of those silences that says a lot about their relationship. They met in that very first foster home, the one that caught on fire. Katherine had been there and she torched the place in an effort to get away. Klaus went in to get the doppelganger and came out with Emily instead. Ever since then, he's been watching her, studying her, and helping her. She looks up to him in a way. He goes after he wants, no matter who it hurts or what it does to him in the process. Both of their lives are defined by the choices that their fathers made. Neither of them can truly live until all of those wrongs are fixed and their souls are remade.

"Are you sure, love?" he asks just as he has so many times before. And like every other time, Emily nods.

"I'm always sure. I'll see you in the morning, Nik." Her hand goes to hang up, but his voice stops her.

"Compelling the ones you love never turns out well, Amanda."

"Nothing in my life ever does. And it's Emily."

She hears the slight edge to his voice when he says, "Then it's Klaus. I'll be there in an hour."

He hangs up before she can say another word. Emily takes in a shuddering breath and forces herself to calm down. She says to herself that she doesn't care. She doesn't love. She doesn't feel. She's Emily Thorne, and Klaus is nothing but a dangerous ally. What they have isn't friendship, and the life she leads is only about revenge.


End file.
